This invention relates to infant accessories, and more particularly to an accessory for use with a pacifier.
It is common for parents to use a pacifier for calming and pacifying an infant. The pacifier generally includes a nipple-shaped portion, a shield, and a ring or other such handle connected to the shield for manual handling of the pacifier.
A common problem in using a pacifier is that the infant may not want or need the pacifier in its mouth at all times. Or, there may be times when the pacifier accidentally falls from the infant's mouth. When the pacifier is not in use as mentioned, it is easy for the pacifier to be misplaced or otherwise removed from ready availability. This can be a cause of great concern to a parent, for when the infant again wants or needs the pacifier, the infant may make this fact known in a vocal and obtrusive manner.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which allows an infant's pacifier to be kept constantly at the ready in the general vicinity of the infant's mouth.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a pacifier strap which enables a parent or other care giver to removably attach a pacifier to an article of infant's clothing, such as a collar. The pacifier strap includes a retainer means, such as a clip, connected to a strap or other elongated tethering means, which is connected to a pacifier. In a typical embodiment, the strap is connected to the ring of the pacifier. The strap or tethering means is preferably constructed of an elastic material which is capable of stretching, so that the infant's movements are unrestricted. A means for varying the base length of the strap is provided, so that the device of the invention may be attached to different areas of the child's clothing, depending on what area is convenient at the time. In one embodiment, a series of snaps is provided for varying the base length of the strap. In another embodiment, a slidable ring arrangement is provided to vary base length of the strap.